


【索雷】Creep gril

by WhiskyRain



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: 3p, M/M, cuntboy!nuno, 双性, 路人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: “你怎么会在这里，Nuno？”雷森德被身后的顶弄弄得差点咬到舌头，他猛地抬起头，凶狠狠说：“别叫我的名字。”
Relationships: Nuno Resende/Solal
Kudos: 1





	【索雷】Creep gril

**Author's Note:**

> *一个3P，索+路人一起草cuntboy雷，平行世界的支线中的支线故事！只为了爽，疯狂篡改现实！疯狂OOC。脑子不在线，写得乱七八糟很混乱，前言不搭后语我也不知道我在搞什么。  
> *是给烬楠0109的生日礼物贺文。（对，我已经丧病到写这种垃圾当礼物的地步了）  
> *R18，人格侮辱，cuntboy，色情片演员。全都是假的。性癖爽文。不适立即退出不要犹豫

  
互联网的记忆消失得很快，没有什么动静，便会很快被遗忘。偶尔还有人记得那个在音乐剧《亚当和夏娃》里大展身手的Snake，会在社交网络上留下一句不知道那个演员现在怎样、当初的巡演终止实在可惜。他们甚至记不得雷森德的名字是什么。  
雷森德偶尔刷到那样的言论，只会嗤之以鼻哼笑一声便划过去，一点痕迹都不留。  
他早就不演音乐剧了，来钱太慢，又辛苦。新的活计不太体面，倒也算是演员。他扎起头发，在摄像机前同搭档接吻，互相扒光对方，再躺平挨操。若是第一次合作，分开他腿时对方大半还会惊诧地“FUCK”一声。雷森德发自内心觉得，这声FUCK讽刺又恶心。  
他有两套性器官。  
尽管女性的那套发育得不完整，没有子宫可以孕育后代，但其他的他基本都有，连阴道都是热乎乎湿漉漉的。  
感谢他签的制作厂同意给他面部打码且不曝光他的身份。  
雷森德抓着自己的阴茎骑在男伴身上操自己，摄像机盯着两人交合的那个地方，肉红的阴唇分开，穴道把那根粗长的阴茎吞吃到底，他湿透了，水流得到处都是。  
即使是看不到面部，他的片子也销量意外的不错，人们一边笑着恶心，一面把钱掏给他就为了多看几次那个畸形的地方。  
导演在他下戏后对他动手动脚，暗示他愿意的话，会给他更好的曝光量和报酬。雷森德默许了。  
他被导演带回去玩过几回，有时甚至还有更多人一起。  
只是雷森德没有想到，这次他会遇到熟人。  
  
索拉尔在门外和导演聊天的时候，雷森德就觉得哪里不对劲，声音听起来有点过分耳熟……  
果然。  
导演推开客房门，把客人让进来。索拉尔一下子顿住了，看起来有一肚子的问题，但雷森德一个都不想听。  
说起来有点好笑，他还在剧组里的时候，偷偷盯着索拉尔的身体流过口水，只不过他自卑于自己畸形的身体，从来没有允许过自己做什么出格的事情。  
他不等索拉尔做出什么反应，抓着索拉尔的胳膊把索拉尔拉到床前，扯开索拉尔的裤子，把那个软趴趴的性器官含进嘴里。  
他为索拉尔口交，导演在一旁笑，拍拍他屁股撩开了那件浴袍——雷森德里面当然没有更多衣服。  
“婊子。”导演笑他急不可耐给索拉尔口交的样子。他只想翻白眼。  
索拉尔摸摸他的脸颊和脖子，鼓励式地轻按在他后脑上。索拉尔完全勃起时捅到他喉咙口，不舒服，但也没什么大不了的。他收着牙齿给索拉尔口交，而导演在他身后简单地摸了两把，就插进了他的阴道。  
雷森德呜呜叫了两声。索拉尔退出他的口腔。雷森德低下头，揉着自己酸痛的牙关，跪趴着让导演操他。  
“你怎么会在这里，Nuno？”  
雷森德被身后的顶弄弄得差点咬到舌头，他猛地抬起头，凶狠狠说：“别叫我的名字。”  
索拉尔没应声，导演倒是饶有兴致问他俩是否是旧相识。  
“以前认识。”  
“没见过。”  
他们异口同声。  
索拉尔纳罕，但雷森德扭开视线避开了视线。  
“要操闭嘴。”雷森德说。  
  
雷森德被夹在两个人中间，被两根阴茎捅开身体。  
索拉尔操他时手掌搭在他脖子上。雷森德直勾勾地看着他，发出像被踩了尾巴的猫那样的小声尖叫声。他有点想要更粗暴一点的性爱，他想索拉尔抓着他的头发。不然他留长发干什么，如果不是被操的时候更方便抓扯？  
但身后操他屁眼的导演先扯住了那一头长发。雷森德向后倒，仰在导演身上，导演咬他脖子，埋进肩窝里舔他的肩膀。他的阴茎被索拉尔信手把玩，他湿得厉害，浑身热烫。索拉尔给他做了会手活便放开了，那带茧的手指向厚摸索，按揉在雷森德的阴蒂上。雷森德咬住嘴唇，鼻子里哼出舒爽的鼻音。  
“婊子。”导演笑骂着在他屁股上扇了一巴掌。雷森德冷不防一疼，一下子收紧了穴肉，倒听得导演索拉尔的呼吸声更重了一点。  
他倒底也是拍了几年色情片，不紧不慢地摇晃着屁股吞吃阴茎，他的体内湿漉漉全是粘腻的水，随便操两下淌得到处都是。他刻意呻吟哼叫，发出小声的呜咽，喉咙里滚着一点哭腔。那些都是他从片场学来的小技巧。  
索拉尔从来没在剧组里见过这样的雷森德。  
他射在雷森德阴道里，还伸手摸了摸雷森德的小腹，直到雷森德嗤笑嘲讽说他没有子宫不会怀孕的。  
也是。索拉尔想。要是能怀孕，雷森德这种人早就去做避孕了。  
他抽出阴茎，手指撑开雷森德的阴穴。那个畸形的性器官被操得红肿，穴口被操开，精液流淌出来，淫秽又惹人。他把手指塞进去摸索那个温暖的巢穴，雷森德只是更加敞开腿任他玩弄。  
  
导演去洗澡时，雷森德整个人脱力躺在床上不动弹了。他被两个人按着操射了几回，经历了几次高潮更是懒得回想，汗淋淋水汪汪像是刚捞出来。  
索拉尔坐在床上玩着他的发梢，过了会，突然说：“如果当年我知道……”  
“你就留下我自己玩了是不是？”雷森德语速飞快地打断他接上话。  
索拉尔皱起眉头。  
“别以为我猜不透你怎么想的。哈，当年能和我说出‘只是和投资人一起睡一觉，大男人又没什么损失’的人，又是什么好东西呢？”  
“但我不知道你……”索拉尔说到一半，又缓缓闭上了嘴。  
如果他知道雷森德的畸形，就不会在雷森德向他求助剧组内的潜规则时说那种残忍的话了。他还能记起了雷森德那时睁大的、不可置信的眼睛。也许就是那时候，雷森德开始对他失望，选择离他远一点。  
他想，如果他知道，他也许会劝雷森德要学会保护自己。舞台上那个Snake那么放荡，怨不得别人觊觎他的身体。  
“事实证明，你就是个混蛋而已。”雷森德动了动腿，蹭掉一块凝结在皮肤上不太舒服的精斑。  
“所以你走了，是因为这个吗？”  
雷森德简直要被气笑了：“你就只关心这种问题吗？  
“如果你这么在意的话，是，剧组就是因为这个，因为我，失去了巡演的资金，你满意了吗？”  
索拉尔闭上了嘴。  
“索拉尔，你果然是个混蛋。”  
导演冲完澡出来，雷森德从床上爬起来，挂在导演身上和他接吻，紧接着头也不回进了浴室。  
  
【END.】  


**Author's Note:**

> 呃啊啊脑子不转了讲不清了，就是，雷森德向索求助但是谁也不知道他长了批，索觉得无所谓咯反正不是潜规则自己 就劝雷森德同意。雷森德自暴自弃真的去了。资金链断和雷森德莫得关系但一停演雷森德穷的揭不开锅，投资方说你长批多好的机会啊要来拍片吗，雷森德就下海了（草。）处处逻辑不通但处处我很爽，男人长批天下第一！  
>  混球索拉尔：*内心* 雷森德要是在舞台上不那么放荡，别人能盯上他吗？（无意识进行荡妇羞辱）  
> 


End file.
